Cabin Love
by Piink Rosee
Summary: When the gang goes to a cabin they rented for 2 weeks and Beck invites his friend Nate , Tori starts to have feeling for him. What happens when she can't hide them anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's POV**

So who's excited about this weekend? Cat asked us as we were sitting at the lunch table we usaully sat at. I am. i replied. Yeah me to. Robbie said. Robbie , Jade started , i don't want you to come your annoying and you can never take hint. She said in her usaully bitter way. Don't you think that's kinda mean? Beck asked her. No i don't. She replied.

Hey tori. Nate Mitchelle said as he sat next to me. Hey Nate. I replied. So i can't wait till this weekend. He said. What's this weekend? I aasked him. Oh Beck invited me to go with ya'll this weekend. He did? I asked. He did. Nate said in a cocky way. That's great. I said. Yeah , He said , now me and you can get to know each better. Sure. I said then walked away.

I kind of liked Nate but sometimes he was just to self-centered , And i didn't like that it was a big turn off for me. But i had a feeling that something would happen between me and him this weekend , I just hope it not something i'll regret.

I was getting my books out of my locker when jade came up to me. You seemed kind of nervous when you found out that nate was coming with us. She told me. Nope not nervous. I said. Really cause i think you like him. She said. Like who? Cat asked as she came up to us. Tori's in love with nate. Jade told her. I'm not in love with nate , i said , i don't even like him. Yeah you won't be saying that when he's taking your panties of. Jade said. What is that suppose to mean? I asked. It means , she started , It will probably be late at night when everyones asleep and then you to can't sleep so you get to talking and then he'll have you saying his name when you two are screwing. That won't happen. I said. Actually it might. Cat said. Ugh whatever. I said as i slammed my locker and walked away.

**Jade's POV**

Hey nate. I said walking up to his locker. Uhhh hey Jade. He said. So , i said , this weekend you and Tori are gonna screw. She said that? He asked. No but come on she likes you and i know you like her. I said. Just because two people like eachother doesn't mean they have to have sex. He said. Ok you don't have to , i said , but atleast i got you to admit you like her. It was never a secret , he said , i've made it clear to tori that i like her. Well if you like her so much then make a move. I said. Why you doing this i thought you hate helping people? He asked. I do but beck said that if i don't help atleast two people that he won't let me drive his car anymore so i'm two people. I said. Ok. He said.

**Tori's POV**

Mom i'm leaving Beck and jade are outside. I said. Wait for said. Why? I asked her. Because i'm going with you. She said. Who invited you. I asked. Noone i just want to go so i'm going. She said. Ugh but i don't want you to. I said in an annoyed tone. Well to bad now lets go. She said.

We got into the car and Beck and Jade looked confused. Hey Tori , Hey Trina , Tori did you invite her. Beck asked me. No , i said , she invited herself. Ugh great. Jade said. Well , beck said , Next up cat then robbie and nate.

When beck said Nates name i got chills all down my body. I kept telling myself i didn't like Nate , I know i did. But no matter what i wasn't gonna do anything with him this week , even if we both can't sleep And it's late at night like jade said.

Hey Beck . Jade started , Dis you know that this weekend tori's gonna get lucky? What do you mean? He asked. Tori and Nate are gonna screw. Jade answered. We are not. I said Suuuure. She said.


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at me with his dark brown eyes that I got lost in, I then heard Trina running towards the door. This is your date? I asked Trina. Yes, I'll be back later. She said. Okay, I said while headed towards the couch when I heard Trina say my name. What? I replied. Don't tell jade, she said in a very serious voice. I didn't even get a chance to say anything, she had shut the door right away. I was confused, I never thought that Beck would cheat on Jade. I knew Jade wasn't the best girlfriend but I could tell he really loved her, and out of all girls to cheat on her with, Trina? Not that Trina wasn't pretty, cause she was it was just that her personality was not the best. Something wasn't right. Why do I even care? I thought to myself.

The next day at school I stood by my locker putting some books in the when I heard Beck. Tori. He said. What? I replied. About yesterday, he began. Don't worry about it, I cut if off. He looked at me weird. Your secret is safe with me, I continued. Look, he began, but I cut him off again, I need to get to class bye. I speed walked all the way into class.

Later that day me and cat we're at my house studying when her phone went off. " hello, she said. Okay bye. Who was that I asked. Jade, she said. I felt paranoid. All day I had been avoiding jade, at lunch, in class everywhere, because in knew that I would tempted to tell her. What did she want? I asked. If she could come study with me and you. Cat responded. What did you tell her? I said yes, cat said with a smile. I gulped hard. Why now does jade want to start hanging around with me, why?

There was a quick knock at the door. I was hoping it was Trina, I opened the door and it was jade. The first time ever I had perfered to have my sister home. Hey jade, I said with a fake smile. Sup Vega, she said then walked right past me. Hi jade. Cat said in her usual innocent voice. So Tori where is that annoying little twit sister of yours? She asked with a grin. " with your boyfriend' I thought. I don't know, I lied. Oh well as long as she's not her, she said.

**Trina's POV**

I sat next to beck in the front of his car, thinking how lucky I was to be out with Beck. So I said. So, he said. Where does your girlfriend think you are? I asked. Does it matter, he said with attitude. It was almost as if he was just messing around with me cause Jade was getting boring. So I think we should plan out how it's gonna happen. How whats gonna happen. He said. You know, I started, the breakup… between you… and jade. He looked upset when I said that. We've already been through this Trina, I'm not gonna fucking break up with her! He said. Then what is this? I said. What are me and you doing? I continued. My eyes getting watery. Just messing around. He said in a soft tone.

He then leaned in and kissed me. I got over what he said and kissed him back. We were then making out with full tongue. Wait. I said as I stopped him. What? He asked. We shouldn't. I said. Why, he began, its nothing we haven't already done. Your right. We continued and it led to what it always leads to, sex.


End file.
